


Making Her Dreams Come True

by DonnaClaireHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaClaireHolmes/pseuds/DonnaClaireHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson travel to save a depressed teen girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Her Dreams Come True

Part I  
She hasn't seemed herself lately. She’s been quiet, and brushes off any invitations to join in conversation of any type, except for one. The mention of his name brings a spark of light to her face, even if only for a moment, and it usually is. Everyone knows that she’ll talk forever and a day about him without stop. That’s how in love she is.  
Her best friends make fun of her for it. They think it’s stupid to fall for someone who lives across an ocean, on an entirely different continent, and is rising in popularity ever since he faked his death a few years ago and now has come from the grave. The truth is, they’ve never given him a chance nor looked into what he does. He’s phenomenal, to say the least. She would do anything to meet him. With minor depression, fear, anxiety, and stress coursing through her veins, she decides to try.  
It’s a brisk December afternoon, and she arrives at her home after another uneventful day at school. Her parents are still at work, so she’s alone, except for the little dog that looks up at her with such sad, brown eyes. If she could talk, she would say, “Don’t. I know you’re sad, but please, don’t do this.” But the girl already made up her mind. For half an hour, she made herself up as nice as she could. Nice dress pants, a nice white blouse, black flats with little bows on the tips. To top it all off, her favorite grey pea coat with her navy blue scarf, folded in half, so when wrapped around her neck, the two loose ends slide through the hole on the other side.  
She’s ready  
The walk to the building isn’t too far, maybe just a few blocks from her house, but the winter breeze sends an uncomfortable chill down her spine. But why should she care about comfort? If her plan doesn’t work, it’ll all be over by dawn. The hospital comes into her sight and she sighs, because now the outcome is clear. He wouldn’t come just for her, would he? A man like him come to a far off place just to save some young girl he doesn't even know? Based on what is said about his emotions and his ideas on sentiment, the answer is pretty clear.  
A gust of antibiotic infused air gusts out of the hospital as she takes her first step in. Her plan to get to the final point goes without flaw. She walks up to the secretary, fake tears in her eyes, and asks for directions to the roof. “My grandfather lived her as a boy, and he’s dying. He just wants me to get a nice picture of the river for him and he said this roof has a fine view. Please, could you point how I could get there?” The secretary, obviously an emotional person, agrees and gives the girl a special key card to the stairwell.  
The view is breathtaking, especially with an early sunset approaching. The ledge is roughly twenty feet from the helicopter landing site. She steps up, staring down the river, and closes her eyes. Standing in the silence, she reviews the rest of the plan in her head, nods to herself for reassurance, and pulls out her phone. With her cold, numb fingers she presses the three digits 911. It takes only a second for an operator to pick up.  
“911 What is your emergency?”  
“I’m on a roof”  
“Hold on, we are sending people to your location.”  
“No, please, stop! I need you to do something for me.”  
“What is it, dear?” The operator has the voice of a comforting mother.  
“I need you to contact Sherlock. And I need you to ask him something.”  
“Sherlock Holmes? In London? What do you need me to ask?”  
“Ask him…. if he and John……” she rehearsed this for hours the previous day but it still hurts trying to pass it to another person.  
“Ask them if they want to save a life.”

Part II.  
The boys get home late after a long case. It’s been months since John was reunited with his best friend, but it still feels different solving crimes with him again. Mrs. Hudson, having known today to be a rather long and tedious work day, prepared a lovely meal for them, but it’s been cold for a few hours now. Neither Sherlock nor John touch a thing. Sherlock sits uncomfortably in his chair and stares at John, who is blogging about their day.  
“What is it this time?” John asks, because he knows something is up.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re giving me that look again”  
“What look?”  
“The look you give me when something seems ‘off’ about me. So, come on then, what is it?”  
“It’s almost been a year, John. I don’t know exactly how many times I’ve tried to apologize, tried to get past the awkwardness. It’s just…. I had to.”  
“I know.” John looks up to see Sherlock, almost in tears. He hasn’t seen him like this since their case in Baskerville. Before either of them could say another word, Mrs. Hudson rushes in.  
“Boys, it’s Lestrade. He needs you too to come in.”

“America?” Lestrade Shakes his head yes, as he sits behind his desk, attempting to be serious for such an odd request.  
“Why can’t the police there take care of it?” John, still confused, sits opposite of Lestrade, while Sherlock pases the room.  
“I told you, she asked for you two specifically.” He hits the play button on his computer and the recording of the girl’s emergency call is played back.  
“Where is she?” Sherlock is now engaged in the thought of a trip.  
“On the roof of a local hospital in a small town in New York.”  
John sighs. Not another roof he thinks, why does it have to be a hospital roof.  
They grab their coats and head to the helicopter launch pad at the station.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sherlock’s concern towards John is unmistakable.  
“Yeah. If there’s a chance we can help, ‘cause no one else should experience the aftermath of what she’s planning on doing if we can’t stop her.”

Part III  
It’s late, and a crowd has gathered around the hospital. Some say “Jump!” while others scream “Stop!” She’s warned them all that if anyone other than who she asked for comes on the roof, she will jump, and no one tests her. At midnight, she pulls out her phone. He’s an inspiration for her. A gateway to another way of living. She unlocks her phone and there he is. Standing there, back to her, and he doesn’t even know his importance to her.  
The helicopter comes up on Long Island, and in no time at all they are only a few short miles between their helicopter and this girl. Throughout the ride, he has shown no emotion at all, but John knows he’s worried. He knows that if they fail, they might lose this life, and that’s something he can never truly accept. There have been deaths in the past, but when one of them is in direct contact with Sherlock, he can’t help but feel a small tug of pain.  
“You ok?” John knows the true answer, but Sherlock decides to reply with his usual “I’m fine.”  
As the helicopter arrives on the platform, one thought races in her mind, They actually came for me? She still stood with her back to the helicopter when he said his first words to her, “I know what it’s like. Trust me, it’s not worth it.” His voice was unmistakably beautiful, but she needed to reassure herself that it was truly him.  
“Before Jim killed himself, he asked if you like the joke. What was the joke?” The tears started streaming like never before and her voice cracked as she asked the question.  
“Reichenbach. It’s German for Richard Brook, what he called himself when writing the expose on me.” She turned, a tear in his eye, and one in John’s as well. He was only a few steps behind her so when she turned and stepped down, he was there. He wasn’t one for hugging, and she knew that, but as soon as he opened up his arms, she accepted.  
“You didn’t have to come.” she whispered so only the two of them could hear.  
“Yes I did.”  
“Why?”  
“Because if I had ever let one more person down, I might have found myself on another rooftop. And that is something I will never do again.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”


End file.
